Drabbles
by Kefirah
Summary: A series of Torchwood Drabbles. Various characters and topics. Nothing rated above T.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A series of drabbles. #1 First Meeting

**Characters:** Ianto J.

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler**: Little bit for _Fragments_

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**First Meeting**

She cocked her head and looked at him with the most remarkable eyes.. All his visits to the museum and it was difficult to imagine eyes in those empty sockets. But these were intelligent, curious, bright. She squawked, ruffling his hair, nostrils quivering. Oh dear, don't let me be on the menu! Then he remembered. Digging into his pocket startled her. She squawked again, huge wings flapping. He moved more slowly. The chocolate bar was starting to melt, making the scent stronger. She hopped forward, eager beak snapping and he dropped it quickly.

Wow, Captain Harkness needed to see this.


	2. The Mission

**Summary:** A series of drabbles - #2 – The Mission

**Characters:** Captain Jack H.

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler**: None

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**The Mission**

Captain Jack Harkness breathed deep. He checked his pockets, weapons ready, knowing the dangers inside but Torchwood needed him. No hesitation. Mentally, physically ready he burst through the doors. Immediately senses were assaulted. Ducking and racing through, bodies bumping, noise battering him. First objective upstairs, he pushed through hard and fast. He was hit with something cloying. Wiping blinded eyes, he kept moving but was checked by a hulking form. Distraction deployed. The large form shied away squealing. Reaching a distinctly dressed character - mission one was nearly complete.

"Do you have this in blue?" God, he hated Christmas shopping.


	3. Come Back

**Summary:** A series of drabbles #3 – Come Back

**Characters:** Captain Jack H, Rhys W, Gwen C.

**Pairing:** Gwen/Rhys implied

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler**: Children Of Earth

**Setting**: post-COE

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**Come Back**

The note said, "Come back. She needs you. - Rhys". Making some calculations, Captain Jack wasn't sure if the baby was still due. Was it three months already? With his heart in his throat he scrambled to make connections, stowing away when he had to.

No clue what the date was, he knocked on their door. Rhys answered and surprisingly hugged him. The baby's room was dim, quiet. She stood holding a bundle. Oh, god, he thought, don't let it be dead.

"Her name is Anwen." She placed the baby in Jack's arms.

Choking tears of relief. "She's beautiful, Gwen!"


	4. The Note

**Summary:** A series of drabbles - #4 The Note

**Characters:** Captain Jack H, Ianto J. (implied)

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto (implied)

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler**: None

**Warnings**: None, unless you count "poetry".

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**The Note**

The Hub was quiet, empty, just the generator's thrum. Captain Jack's favourite time. Stretched out at his desk, long limbs cracking, Jack considered should he finish the reports or go for a walk. He checked the computer for the weather and decided on the walk.

Putting on his coat he heard a crackle of paper in the pocket. A small card folded over, rough and creamy, richly textured in his fingers, something beautiful. He opened the fold and saw a delicate script.

_Want to be_

_Alone in the dark with you_

_Enough time and space_

_To not let go_

_ ~Ianto~_


	5. Perfection

**Summary:** A series of drabbles - #5 Perfection

**Characters:** Captain Jack H, Ianto J,

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler**: None

**Setting**:

**Warnings**: slight hint at seduction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**Perfection**

Ianto slowly got undressed, seemingly more reluctant the more clothes he removed. Tie was unknotted, carefully rolled and placed on the table. Cufflinks gently removed. Shirt buttons one at a time.

"Is this your idea of seduction?" Jack half joked. He knelt to unlace Ianto's shoes.

The clerk blushed, stepping aside.

"What? Ugly feet? Six toes? I've seen worse, Ianto."

Sighing heavily, he toed out of his shoes and stood in socked feet. One blue. One black.

"I was in a rush this morning ..."

Jack stared, then fell back laughing. His immaculate Ianto now even more perfect in mismatched socks.


	6. A Kiss

**Summary:** A series of drabbles - #6 A Kiss

**Characters:** Captain Jack H, Captain John H,

**Pairing**: Jack/John (implied history), Jack/Ianto (implied)

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler**: _Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang_

**Setting**: End of KKBB

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**A Kiss**

A kiss is careless of space and time.

Jack's eyes were open up to the moment of release. The star-shot night, the gritty urban air and John's lips, for one lifelong second, dropped him deep into the well of memory. His eyelids closed. Bitter-sweet souvenirs of what he left behind – what he was denying himself even now – gripped him and squeezed him breathless. He was heavy with nostalgia but it was a longing for what never was, what never would be.

Eyes opening, Jack swayed into the ever-rushing present, seeking his steady constants – the stars and Ianto.


	7. Click

**Summary:** A series of drabbles - #7 - Click

**Characters:** Capt. Jack H.

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto implied

**Rating:** T

**Spoiler:** _Meat_

**Setting:** Set just after _Meat._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from these stories.

**A/N:** Thanks as always to my muse, my friend and my talented beta, triquetralin.

**Click**

***click***

Dale's gun going off mere centimetres from Ianto's forehead. Even in all the chaos, Jack heard the empty chamber click and his guts clenched. He can't help it, his thoughts go the extra step – seeing Ianto's head shatter from the bullet. Gone, dead forever.

It isn't the first time and perversely Jack hopes he has a hundred moments where the balance of Ianto's life scares the breath out of him. As long as Ianto keeps skirting those odds, Jack will bear the pain and fear. He knows it's a losing game. The Vegas system has better odds.

***click***


End file.
